


No Sex Allowed

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, cock blocking, don't fuck with liam, pay back is a bitch, thiam start a cock blocking war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: Theo just wanted to pay Malia back for the two times she cock blocked him and Liam. He never expected it to start a war between the whole pack.





	No Sex Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



“Why are we doing this?” Liam felt weird sneaking into Malia’s house in the middle of the night. The coyote didn’t like people to come into her house without her invite. “It’s payback Liam.” Theo looked at Liam over his shoulder. Seeing the beta’s confused look he sighed heavily. “Just trust me baby wolf.” Thoe kissed his boyfriend quickly on the lips. 

Theo shifted to his wolf form, going through the doggy door in the back door. Once he was inside Malia’s house and he was sure no one heard him he shifted back and unlocked the door for Liam. He took his clothes from the beta and quickly got dressed. Now Liam understood why Theo only wore gym shorts and a muscle shirt. 

Slowly the two made their way upstairs. Theo could hear Malia and her date kissing, he tuned out the sounds once he heard the unmistakable sound of skin on skin. At top of the stairs he held his finger up to his lips, silently telling liam to be quiet. Liam just nodded, still unsure what they were paying Malia back for. 

Theo waited till he heard the sound of a foil packet being ripped open. Then he rushed to Malia’s door, followed closely by Liam. He shoved the door open, barely hearing it bang against the wall as he yelled out. “PAYBACK’S A BITCH!” Theo was smiling like the Cheshire Cat, he kind of scared Liam in that moment. “Raeken!” 

Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and ran from the room. “Sucks doesn’t it?” The two teens ran from the house, hearing Malia yelling for them. Liam couldn’t help the smile on his face. Theo was so happy about doing whatever it was that they did. 

“I think we should go into hiding now.” Liam joked as they got into Theo’s truck. The chimera just shook his head and pulled out of the driveway. “She deserved it. Twice she did it to me. Twice.” Theo held up two fingers to emphasize his sentence. Liam had no clue what he was talking about.  

For two days Theo nor Liam had heard from Malia. They figured she would get them when they were least expecting. They didn’t think she was actually planning her revenge. For two days they just relaxed and watched movies. When night fell that’s when Malia  put her plan into action. 

She hid in the woods behind Liam’s house. She was waiting for the lights to go off. Dr.Geyer was working a night shift and Mrs.Geyer was out of town visiting her sister. Liam and Theo had the house to themselves. It was the perfect time.

Liam knew what Theo had planned once they got upstairs. “I’m getting tired, let’s finish this movie tomorrow?” Theo agreed with a knowing smirk. He shut off the bluray player and started to turn off the lights. Liam waited for him at the bottom of the stairs. Once every light was off the two teens made their way to Liam’s room. 

They barely shut the door before Theo was pulling off Liam’s shirt and kissing his neck. Liam walked backwards to the bed, tugging at Theo’s shirt. The chimera pulled it off and tossed it aside. Once they got to the bed Theo pinned Liam down. Kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving marks that quickly faded. Liam was moaning softly. Theo knew just how to touch him. 

Theo had started to pull Liam’s pajama pants down when the bedroom door burst open and in walked Malia. “No time for that! We got a bad guy to track!” Theo growled but got up and started to get dressed. Liam did the same, trying his hardest to make his dick go soft. 

Malia almost couldn’t hide the smirk on her face as she drove Theo and Liam to the entrance of the preserve. She waited till the two boys got out and shut her doors before locking them and rolling down the window. “Enjoy your walk home!” She drove off with a loud laugh. “PAYBACK’S A BITCH, RAEKEN!” Theo growled, his fangs growing in anger! “She wants a war, she’s got one!”   


End file.
